How To Scare Your Partner
by samleigh
Summary: When Ziva ends up in trouble is it her past that is out get her or something else. Tiva
1. How to Scare Your Partner

**Of course do not own anything having to do with NCIS. This is my first story something that I have kicking around for awhile I hope you like it. I will updated soon, Please review I would love to know what you think.--thx Sam**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva was still cursing about her frizzy hair. The rain with the heat was driving her nuts. She glanced down her watch 06:35 she knew she had just enough time to get to work. Maybe I should stop and get coffee for Tony and McGee. She wondered if either of them got to leave last night. Gibbs had let her leave at 2am when she had finished the interrogations and they were not back yet. She smiled. She saw her Mini parked ahead in the structure. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Her eyes slipped to the right and left of her. Then she saw it a black van parked about 6 spots past the mini on the other side. The two men in the front were watching her she could feel it. Then contact. Her eyes met the one of the men. Before she could do anything the mini exploded sending her flying back.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The music blared as if trying to keep the two NCIS agent awake. They had spent the night trying to track a petty officer wanted for murder. McGee was fighting a losing battle with his eyelids as his head kept falling towards his chest. Tony laughed quietly. At least I was able to take a shower change my clothes. He smiled. McGee and he had stopped at his apartment on the way. He glanced at the clock 06:43. Still going to be late he shrugged. His phone buzzed next to him he smiled it was Ziva. He pushed the hands free button on the steering wheel to accept the call.

"Good Morning Zee-vah…did we sleep well?", Sarcastically teasing his partner. "The least you could do…"

"Tony!" her voiced screamed through the speakers of the car waking McGee with a start. Then they heard the background "_pop! Pop!" _the sounds of gunfire filled the car. "I am stapled down, yes" she yelled. They heard the phone hit the ground as she returned fire.

"Ziva, Ziva!",Screamed Tony into the interior of the car. He felt his heart race in his chest "Where are you?"

"I am at home, car park" her voice breathlessly. Tony saw they were close. His foot hit accelerator pushing though the red light. The car tires started slipping on the wet pavement. McGee pulled his cell calling Gibbs. "There are at least eight of them, I have gotten a few of them.

"5 minutes Zi hold on!" He shouted back at her. He heard her gun firing back.

"I am pretty much out of ammo" sounding as though she was hyperventilation. "No time"

"Zi, just run!" he yelled at her.

"I can't Tony" her voice soften "bomb took out my car, my leg is broken." As she said the words Tony's chest tighten at the sound of her voice she was not calling for back-up. His mind heard her voice from years ago "_I will never be taken alive"_

McGee looked up from his phone and just looked at Tony. Driving into oncoming traffic weaving around cars at a break neck speeds. He turned on to her street. Tony had made it 2 minutes

"Tony…"Ziva voice trailed off. " I love you" her voice whispered though the car before the phone disconnected.

"Boss is on his way…" McGee trailed off "called for a bus too" Tony nodded as barreled the car through the entrance gate. They could hear the sounds of automatic fire.

"McGee shoot to kill don't hesitate ok?" as Tony screamed the tires to second level. Then they saw it the mini burning uncontrollably pieces of it part strewn around the parking area. He saw 3 of them converging on her location behind a car across from hers that was burning.

"Now McGee!," he shouted at his probie. Jumping out the car he began to fire at the 3 making their way towards Ziva position. Taking one by surprise and dropping him instantly. McGee's shot dropped the second the third launched a barrage of gun fire in their direction; forcing them to take cover.

"Go!" McGee yelled "get her, I'll cover you" Tony nodded. Making a dash over to where Ziva was at. Taking cover on the broad side of a car knowing she was leaning up against the front. He made his way around to corner of car. As Tony turns the corner he sees Ziva holding her gun toward one of the assailants pulling the trigger, than nothing she was empty but before he could fire Tony took the shot and he went down. He looked over to see McGee lay the last guy down.

Ziva dark brown eyes turned and looked up to him. "You got here fast", flashing a little smile.

Tony knelt down next to her "you gave me a good incentive" he flashed a smile. Hearing the sirens for the ambulance coming closer, she mouth a thank-you to him, closing her eyes.

"I've always got your six Zi, always" sliding down next to her letting her lean against him. He could hear strugging for breath he started to feel for wounds. Her hand flew up instantaneously grabbing it.

He grinned "were hit anywhere?" resuming his search with her hand still attached to his.

"Just by the exploding mini" she tried to joke. Releasing his hand, she began to wipe the blood running from her forehead into her eyes. "I think broke a rib or two." Still struggling to breath.

"Try to relax" he whispered kissing the top of her head.

McGee came running over to them. He first noticed her lower left leg with the bone protruding its ugly way through her skin. He knelt down on the other side of her. Her eyes slid over to his face she saw the worry in his eyes. "It…is…not… that…bad" she tried to reassure him as her labored breathing was getting worse. "Don't try and talk Ziva." McGee wispered, as the paramedic came running over to the three of them. McGee moved to allow them access to her broken body.

"What's her name?" He asked as he opened his box pulling out a stethoscope.

"Ziva David" Tony answered quietly. As he listened to her struggling breathe.

"Is she one of yours" Noticing the badges.

"She is my partner" Tony said quietly

"Ziva can you hear me?"

"Ye…s" She was finally able spit out.

"Ok" he smiled. Standing up quickly looking over the car back to truck he yelled out with some urgency, "Kyle, we need oxygen, Chest tube kit and grab an ET Tube kit just in case."

Kneeling back down he turned his attention back to Ziva who was now watching him carefully had reached out and grabbed Tony's hand.

"Ziva my name is Mark" the paramedic smiled "You probably have broken a few ribs and its caused a traumatic pneumohemothorax, basically you have puncture your right lung ok?" He waited for her to respond by nodding slowly. "We need to move you flat on you back it going to feel worse but we need to put a chest tube in ok.?" Again he waited for her to nod.

"Can't you give her something for the pain?" Tony asked, As Kyle the other paramedic came running up with the extra supplies and fielded the question for Mark.

"No we can't depress her breathing any further" he explained calmly.

Mark turned to Tony "Grab her under neck and knee shifting her slowly down, ok?" Again he waited to a response to his instructions Tony nodded shifting his hand to the instructions. Kyle came up alongside Tony and began slipping his hand under the open fracture. Pain shot up leg flooding her whole body tensing every muscle.

Ziva's face refused to show the pain. She merely bit down on her lower lip.

"It's ok Zi" Tony soothed as the three of them lifted her up and slowly down flat onto the concrete of the parking structure.

Tony saw the panic in her eyes.

She felt the oxygen leave her lungs as she slipped into the darkness.

"She's not breathing" Mark called out as Kyle pushed Tony from Ziva's side. As he pushed his head down to her chest, Mark pulled out scissors pulling apart Ziva's blouse.

Tony fell back slightly as the color began to drain from his face. _"she can't do this to me, Don't leave me Zi" his inner voiced cried._

"The wound is sucking" Kyle called out reaching over Ziva swiftly pulling out grabbing a scalpel while Mark poured disenfective on the upper right chest.

"Do it now!!" mark raised his voice slightly as Kyle began to make the incision deep into Ziva's chest. Mark plunged the tube into the incision strait into the lung. Everyone heard the rush of air into the tube as Ziva's lung inflated. Mark listened to her lungs through the scope.

Ziva's eyes opened slowly.

"Welcome back Ziva" Mark smiled "you scared the crap out of you partner" He tease DiNozzo.

She grinned. They all looked more relaxed. Kyle slid the oxygen mask over her smile. "Just a precaution" he smiled back, he moved back to allow DiNozzo resume holding her hand.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	2. I ran into a few obstacles

Chapter 2

Gibbs felt his stomach turn as he pushed the accelerator on the car down harder. When McGee called he could hear Ziva voice on coming thru the phone Gibbs heart had sunk. He knew intellectually that he could not always keep them safe but in his soul he understood that all of them where his responsibility. When Ziva had shot Ari to save him; her broken soul became his to guard he had felt it instantly. They were all broken in some way except maybe Abby but they were all his, they were all his family. He tried McGee's phone again but there was still no answer his.

"Damn" Gibbs swore as he finally turned on to Ziva's street with tires squealing he pulled into the parking structure he knew the firefight was over when he could barely pull his car into the structure. There were cop cars everywhere he parked off to the side. Got out of the car and pulled his badge to show the officers that were approaching him and took off running. First he noticed the fire department putting down the flames on Ziva's car, than he saw the ambulance with McGee standing next to the door.

"Boss!" yelled out McGee indicating where they were.

That is when Gibbs saw Tony walking next to a gurney. He looked up to see Gibbs.

"How bad?" when Gibbs came in contact with them turning to look at Ziva lying there looking up at him. He notices the cut to her face, the tube sticking out of her chest and her leg in a splint.

"I am fine, Gibbs" now looking more pissed off than scared. He smiled slightly.

"You're late" he teased lightly trying to gage just how hurt she really was.

"I ran into a few obstacles," smiling wryly softening her eyes.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Tony" Gibbs pulled him away from the gurney as they loaded Ziva into the ambulance.

"Yeah, boss"

"You're with David"

Tony nodded. He had already planned on going, but he was glad he didn't have to fight with Gibbs about it.

"Do not let her out of your sight, whatever hospital says" He pierced Tony with one of his Gibbs stares. "We don't know when or if someone is going to take another run at her, Call me when you know something. McGee you're with me" with that he stormed up toward the smoking car with McGee behind him.

Tony jumped into that back of the ambulance, taking a seat next Ziva's head as the doors slammed behind him. He saw momentary relief in her eyes before her wall of strength flew back up.

"Tony, you do not have to come I am perfectly capable…." Her voice trailed off into confusion as he smiled widely at her rolling his eyes.

He took her hand in his and leaned down next to her ear and whispered "close your eyes, I have your six now"

Ziva wanted to fight him but she felt the fatigue as she relaxed into his words and when Tony lifted his head she had closed her eyes letting the tension slip away.

Gibbs and McGee watched as the ambulance pulled out toward the structures exit. They were pulling equipment out of the bullet riddle car that Tony and McGee had arrived in. Gibbs pulled out his cell, walking a few feet away from McGee.

"Director Vance office" Cynthia answered. Gibbs winced a little at the name; it would be easier if it was Jen he thought.

"It Gibbs, I need to speak to him, now" a little miffed for having to go thru her.

"He is in a meeting Agent Gibbs can I leave him a message" sweetly, she had been around through several directors and dealt with Gibbs through all of them. She never took him personally no matter how gruff he got.

"Put him on the line Cynthia, I have an agent down" strictly as if he was talking to a pupil.

"Hold on"

"Gibbs" Vance came on the line with tension in his voice.

"David, at her home" Gibbs answered the question that had yet to be asked "not sure of exactly what happened, but it looks professional"

Gibbs in his own distraction had left out the details that Vance had wanted the most.

"Gibbs how is she?" Vance rubbed his temple knowing his next call would be to her father.

"I think she going to make it looks like a broken leg and some other miscellaneous injuries DiNozzo went with her to Bethesda." He paused hoping he was right.

"What do you need there?" Vance pulling him back to the present.

"I need another team with a truck. The scene is huge. At least 10 guys down, we need Duck" Vance was making notes nodding his head.

"I will contact the MP at Bethesda to back up DiNozzo" as he hand off a note to Cynthia "Cynthia, get Director David on the phone ASAP" calling after her. He turned his attention back to Gibbs "I will have the rest of them down there in 30 min, you said it was professional, are we talking Mossad enemies or do we know yet?"

Gibb knew Vance well enough to know what he wanted; the information for the Mossad Director.

Gibbs looked down at one of the dead men lying in the middle of the mess, he was an African American looked about 20. "Not on the surface but anything you can dig up from the director could be helpful" At that moment McGee who was now inside the Black Van signaled him. "Got to go"

"Keep me updated"

Gibbs shoved the phone into his pocket and walked up to the van. "What do you got?"

"Boss I don't think these guys knew who Ziva was" Gibbs looked at the younger agent waiting not very patiently for him to explain. McGee jumped down out of the van showing the older agent the photos and notes. There were a handful of photo coming and leaving her apartment, one of her at a crime scene with her hand on Tony's arm in the NCIS wind breakers, and one of her Mini. The notes talk about the bomb, firepower and her comings and goings. "It was a job, these guys just thought she was a fed not Mossad, look on the note they referred to her as an NCIS Special Agent not as a Mossad Officer." McGee looked up to Gibbs waiting.

"Good work, bag it" was all Gibbs said, not entirely convinced but this just left him confused as to whom was behind this, He was sure of one thing these guys were just the hired help, the cheap hired help. The knot in his stomach tightened telling him that this was not over yet.


	3. No Probie,this is just the beginning

Chapter 3

Tony paced nervously around the surgical waiting room, telling himself that everything was fine. They were just repairing her broken leg. He had waited with her until they got to the surgical suite at that point the nurse practically forced him out to the waiting room. However, he knew Ziva well enough to know she was nervous; the way her eyes watched everyone suspiciously and the way she pushed her lips together. He smiled at the thought that he could finally read her after what, almost 4 years. Ok, he conceded to himself sometimes he could read her. He could still hear her voice echo thru his head. _"Tony…"Ziva voice trailed off. " I love you" her voice whispered though the car_. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to push the fear of that moment out of his head. He knew that he loved her probably from the day she walked into the bullpen. It had taken almost a year for her to begin to let down her guard to just start letting him in when the assignment with Jeanne came to be. That's when he hurt her; he knew it because it hurt him every time he lied, every time he refused to answer the phone.

She was there when he was hurt and devastated after but he knew it was different she was closed off from him now. He had thought about all of it while he had been an agent afloat, the three years they had spent together, how he knew he had screwed it up. When they all returned he felt as though something had changed she seemed more open somehow, more open to him. They began spending more time together like before however the wall seemed thicker harder he wasn't sure if this time he would be able to get past it this time. He smiled, she had told him she loved him, now she thought she was dying, but she had said the words, he smiled almost laughing. A slap to back of the head busted his thought process.

"What was that for?" He winced without turning around.

"Breaking rule 12" Gibbs spoke without hesitation "she will get hers when she's up and about"

Tony was going to argue with him about not actually breaking rule 12 but decided against it because at this point it was only a matter of time. Tony faced Gibbs, McGee, and a fresh cup of coffee.

"More sugar than coffee" McGee offered

"Good job Probie" Tony teased bring a slight grin to his face.

"How's Ziva?" Gibbs pulled the conversation back into the waiting room.

"She's in surgery now for the broken leg" Tony started "she has 2 broken ribs, a concussion, and punctured lung, and they say she is going fine" finishing with slight amusement.

"She is" Gibbs replied.

"You said on the phone they were hired?" Tony asked

"Yeah, cheap hires" Gibbs lamented. "Lucky for us, we don't believe that these guys knew she was Mossad.

"She was able to take 6 of them of them out single- handedly" McGee gushed

Tony laughed "our own crazy little ninja chick"

"So if we run with the idea that they did not know she was Mossad" Tony began to speculate "then the guy that hired them does not know she is Mossad or is he stupid?"

"No the bigger question is how paid for is this?" Gibbs said darkly getting both man's attention. "Is paid till completed or this a one shot deal"

"So wait taking out those guys didn't end this" McGee looked stunned

Tony turned and punched the wall "No probie, this is just beginning"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The fog began to clear from head. Ziva felt like she was being watched the little hair on her neck began to rise, she tried to sense out who was watching her. The beeping sound became louder and faster. The fog was beginning to clear slowly and then it hit her: the pain. It hit her whole body fast and hard knocking the breath out of her with a gasp. Her whole body shudders for a moment tightening in fear.

"Ziva"

She heard him through the darkness in her mind. She felt like she was pushing through concrete trying to break the surface of her consciousness. She felt the panic as she push through the beeps were getting louder still. Suddenly, as if her brain was just switched on she knew where she was and that she was surrounded by them, her family. She felt her body release the tension and without opening her eyes she spoke "do you guys have nothing better to do than watch me sleep". She opened her eyes to see the three of them. Tony was holding her hand sitting on her right while McGee was to her left, and Gibbs was standing at the foot of her bed drinking coffee and smirking.

"What is with these faces, I thought we covered the fact I was not on death's house before I entered the ambulance"

"Door, Ziva death's door" Tony teased as they all laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"No Abby?" she said almost sadly. It had taken awhile but the Goth forensic scientist was now Ziva closes friend. Correction Ziva thought her only girl friend since Jenny had died.

"Because you weren't dying" Gibbs began "I made her work on the evidence we brought in she will be here in a few hours, I pretty much had to tie her down not to be here" bringing a smile to Ziva's face. Ziva shifted uncomfortable in the bed for the first time noticing the heaviness of the cast on her leg that was being held uncomfortable up at an angle. They notice a quick grimace on her face before it was swept away.

"I going to call Abby and let her know that you're awake now" McGee smiled touching Ziva's shoulder. She smiled back at the young agent. Gibbs followed McGee out to the hallway.

Again Ziva shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"Ziva… are you ok?" Tony asked softly

"I am fine" she said tersely as continued to fight pain to pull herself up.

"Then what are you trying to do?" he asked somewhat amused at watching her.

"I am trying sit up"

"Really" he laughed. She glared at him. He reached over, pulled out the bed remote and began to lift the front of the bed "tell me when to stop" he grinned. When she was sitting up he helped her adjust her pillows until she was comfortable. His face was very close to her and she had to catch her breath as she looked up into his eyes. Their eyes locked together and held. Tony wanted to kiss her right there, his hand moved to the side of her face and gentle push a rouge lock of hair behind her ear continuing to trace his finger down her jaw to her chin. She lifted he chin slowly to him.

"Play kissy face on your own time, DiNozzo" Gibbs barked at him. The moment was broken and they both pulled apart quickly. Gibbs crossed the room and sat in the chair next to Ziva. She leaned back into the pillow carefully masking her frustration. "Ok, run me through what happened"

She sighed and began running through her morning. "I felt them before I saw them" She rolled her eyes "they were not very good...They detonated the car as I took a few steps back I was pushed back from the force of the explosive I think the bumper or something hit my leg I felt it break. Damn" She looked at Tony "I loved my little Mini"

Tony laughed all the conversations about him loving his Mustang and her scoffing.

Gibbs was rolling his eyes. "How were they not professional?"Forcing the two of them back on topic.

"They waited" She said simply "They waited finally two of them exited the van..."Ziva closed to eyes to replay the scene. "I heard two of the exit the vehicle I heard them switch their safety's off, I pulled my sig and wait for them to get closer than I pulled myself up caught them by surprise and laid them both down. I pulled myself to back of the car as the others came running out of the van. They fired, I fired, I called Tony…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered what she had said to Tony and her eyes flew open. "_Oh crap did I really say that_!" She thought. "_I am an Idiot". _She cursed out loud in Hebrew. She quickly went back to describing the action.

"So they were hired, yes?" She asked when she finished, making the determination from her own account, looking critically at Gibbs he nodded. "Until it is finished, yes?" she asked pursing her lips waiting for the answer, yes she knew the differences, she knew this could get a lot worse. She could feel the anger rising in her chest, now she wanted to fight.

"We don't know that yet" Tony broke in trying to put her mind at ease.

"Tony's right we don't know that yet" Gibbs trying to get her to calm down her down. He knew that her getting all pissed off looking for another assassin to fight was not going to help anyone now. "Tony is going to stay here with you and there is MPs right outside your door. Just focus on getting some rest. Everything else for you can wait." Gibbs ordered her.

"I do not need a babysitter, I perfectly capable…" She tried to plead not wanting to appear weak in front of either of them but Gibbs cut her off with a Gibbs stare. "Could I at least get my gun back?" she finished meekly in the wake of the stare.

Gibbs stood up and smirked. He leaned over and lightly kissed the top of her head. "Not tonight David, get some sleep" with that he walked out leaving Tony and her alone.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Tony about what I said on the phone today…" Her voice trailed off. She was wondering how she could clean up this mess. Her feelings about him did not mean that he returned the feelings. Not knowing where to go with this she change tactics. "He was just being overly protective you do not need to stay with me…" She regretted the word as soon as they left her mouth. She did not want to be alone. She held her breath waiting to see something in his eyes to tell her what he was thinking. Then there it was the sparkle the smile. He moved closer to her till there was less than an inch between their faces.

"No take backs Zee Vah" He whispered. He saw her eyes grin than he kissed her softly on the mouth.


	4. I hate these drugs

Chapter 4

For Ziva the past three days in the hospital were a big blur thanks to the pain medication they were keeping her on. Tony stayed with her the first night and most of the next day before Gibbs finally sent him home for some much need sleep and although she would never admit it the fact that Gibbs stayed in his place put her mind ease. Gibbs still refused to give back her gun or any of her weapons, telling her for once she needed to lean on them for her protection. Abby's daily visits were the highlights of the three days; Abby made her laugh and tease her about Tony especially after Tim told her about the phone call. When she was with Abby she didn't have to feel like some super-hero spy, she just felt like a girl. The low point of the stay was the phone call director Vance brought to her personally on the third night. She had been laughing with Tony, Tim and Abby; they had brought her dinner from her favorite Deli; when director Vance appeared at the door with his cell connected to her father. She was thank-full when they left her alone with the call because her father's coldness had a way of cutting her like a knife. Ziva believed that her father loved her but it never out came that way; instead she endured a lecture on not being careful of enough and if he had his way he would throw her ass back into Mossad training. He finally hung up on her and Ziva who was more than a little hopped up pain killers could not stop her tears. She covered her face with her pillow and screamed into it in frustration. She didn't realize until she heard the movie they watching start up again that her friends had taken their positions around her again. They never questioned her or gave her that 'are you ok' look they were just there for her and Tony had discreetly take her hand and was massaging gently with his thumb.

Ziva smiled because now she was leaving the hospital. "Finally" she thought "I so hate hospitals"

Tony had brought her a pair of sweatpants she had left at his house after one of their movie nights and one his Ohio state Tee. Gibbs had shown up knowing an argument with Ziva concerning her safety was inevitable.

"I can take care of myself I do not need to stay at Tony's" Ziva stubbornly spat at the two of them. But the glare in Gibbs eyes told her this was a losing battle. She was sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her final discharge papers. Tony leaned against the wall grinning at her knowing she was going to lose this argument. Gibbs was finally done 10 minutes of reasoning with her was too long.

He leaned down towards her placing one hand on either side of her hips bring himself eye level with her and growled "David, you have two choice you can go to Tony's or you can come home with me and watch me build my boat." She open her mouth to protest but the glare in his eyes made her promptly shut it. Instead Ziva just nodded.

The nurse arrived with 2 Vicoden pain pills for her take. She opened her mouth to protest but Gibbs cleared his throat. She grumbled something under her breath but took the pills. The nurse started with the discharge instructions "She must stay off her feet as much as possible at least for the next week preferable 2 weeks, keeping the broken leg elevated much of the time" She smiled sympathetically at both DiNozzo and Gibbs. "Pain pills at least for next few days at least, with the instructions. The sutures on her chest and the cast must stay dry until removed. Sutures should come out early next week. Do you have any questions?"

Ziva shook her head angrily. All she really heard was no showers the one thing she actually wanted to do the most. Then the orderly push in a wheelchair and Tony watch as Ziva eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Tony decided that was going to be the thing that pushed her over the edge so he quickly grabbed the crutches they had been given and handed them to Ziva. The ends of her mouth curved up gratefully as her eyes met his thanking him silently. Gibbs quickly pushed both the orderly and the wheelchair out of the room. She tried to hop down on to her good leg but she was weaker than she expected. Tony's quick arms kept her from ending up in heap on the floor. He held her tightly until he felt her become steady again. "You ready" he whispered. He felt her nod so slowly he began to pull slowly away as she pulled the crutches under each arm. He had hope to see a smile when he pulled back but there was something else in her eyes, something he could not read.

"Ready" Gibbs called from the door. Ziva slowly at first began moving the crutches and her body in a forward motion. Gibbs saw the momentary wince cross her face. "Even in pain she had do things on her own" he thought sadly as Tony and Gibbs followed her silently down the corridor.

In the car Ziva asked about the case. Gibbs and Tony filled her in on the detonation device used on her car; it was similar to the device used in several bombing around the world Abby was checking on the other bombing to find a lead. Ziva understood that to mean that was dead end. They were talking about McGee search of the money trail but Ziva was not listening her head was swimming again from the drugs. She sat quietly looking out the window lost in the spinning of her head.

They pulled up to her apartment building but Ziva didn't seem to notice. Tony's voice broke into her thoughts. "You want me to pack you a bag?" grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"No" Ziva laughed looking at his grin. Damn, he so sexy she thought. She rolled her eyes damn drugs she was emotionally all over the place. "You keep your claws out of underwear drawer DiNozzo"

"Paws Ziva" he urged her on. He notices that she was having great difficulty exiting the car. He waited until she looked up to him frustrated before extending his hands to pull her gently out of the back seat.

"Thank you" she said softly once she had the crutches under her arms.

The look that he didn't recognize had return to her eyes instead of the smile that he hoped for.

"Come on you two, I don't have all day" Gibbs began walking quickly to the building. The both turn to follow.

They exited the elevator on the fourth floor, walking down to last door. Gibbs took her keys from his pocket Ziva standing next to him grabbed his arm before he could insert the key into the door.

"Picked" she said quietly, her eyes motioning to the lock. Gibbs looked over to DiNozzo who nodded and in one fluid motion grabbed Ziva by the waist pick her up and moved her against the wall of the hallway. Her first instinct was to drop him but something always kept her from crushing him. "God I hate these drugs" She mused.

"Stay" Gibbs hissed at her as he and DiNozzo grabbed their Sigs. Inserted the key and entered Ziva's apartment.

Ziva hearing an audible gasp from Tony came barreling into the apartment before it had been cleared. Walking into her living room she felt the blood drain from her face.

Everything was torn apart her bookshelves had been overturned spilling all the contents on to the floor one of them had been smashed into her once all glass coffee table. The television had been broken and tossed on the floor. The couch looked like someone had taken knife to it slashing deep into the cushions.

She heard Gibbs and DiNozzo clear the rest of the two bedroom apartment. They walked back to stand next to her, Tony place his hand on the small of her back as she looked around stunned.

"I have been robbed?" she asked with confusion


	5. I Love you Ziva David

A/N: I believe that Ziva would almost never normally cry, even in this situation. However, I do believe that all the pain killer drugs she has been taken has reduced her defenses coupled with situation.

Chapter 5

Ziva began hobbling around on her crutches pulling away from Tony's arm. She hobbled into her bedroom every piece of clothing she owned was strewn across the room most had been purposely ripped or slashed. She felt anger growing like a ball in her stomach. Tony came up behind her "let's get out of here" shakily in her ear. Ziva shook her head no and once again pulled away from him. They could hear Gibbs yelling at someone over the phone in the other room.

Ziva looked at her night stand drawer flipped over in front of her. Not think about her broken leg she kicked it with her casted leg it flipped over; but she could not control the gasp that escaped her mouth as the pain ran up her body.

"Zi… stop" Tony hissed coming up behind her slipping his arms around her waist. For the first time she relax into him and he tighten his grip around her waist trying to relief some of the weight on her good leg. They stood there quietly for a few moments. Ziva was allowing Tony to pretty much hold her up acknowledging to her and to him that she needed him.

"Tony, if this is a robbery, would they have not taken my gun?" Ziva questioned him looking down at gun lying before them. Her eyes began to critical look at her room. "They did not take my earrings either." Pointing to two the diamond studs lying off to the right on the floor.

"This was personal Zi" He had already figured that out while clearing the room and seeing all her clothes torn up.

She nodded.

"Can I take you out of here now?" he asked quietly kissing the top of her head.

She nodded again. Feelings of sadness rush through her, she fought to contain it but the drugs were still working against her.

When Ziva and Tony entered the living room Gibbs looked up at her and was shocked to see sadness radiated from her face. He nodded at them.

Ziva again surveyed the room before her this time her eyes fell upon her lock box that had been forced open and now was lying askew in front of the fireplace. Panic hit Ziva with force of a punch in the stomach her audible gasps pulled both DiNozzo and Gibbs attention closer on her.

This time Ziva not knowing how to gracefully get to the floor simply let the knee of good leg go and let go of the crutches. Tony reached out to catch Ziva falling but he was not quite fast enough as she pulled herself forward into a crawl.

"Ziva!" Tony cried trying to catch her.

Ziva suddenly began to talk animatedly in Hebrew as she was pushing books and debris around her with hands.

"David" Gibbs looked worried he had never really seen her emotional like this. "What are looking for?" Ziva started yelling as if answering but it was in Hebrew. "In English, Ziva"

Ziva's brain snapped back to English "My cigar box in was in the lock box" without turning around to face them. Tony instantly went and moved a large piece of furniture out of Ziva way before hitting the ground himself looking for the items he remembered seeing in the box she called her family.

He knew that box held the only pictures she had of her mother, Talia, Ari, and even her father. It was an old cigar case she had snuck from her father's office when she was eight years old it still had old Cuban cigar in it and her mother's wedding ring. Tony remembered when she had showed him one night after a movie and a couple glass of wine years ago he had only seen it once. It was the first time he felt she had actually let him in then he had started up with Jeanne and he had never seen it again.

It suddenly struck Tony as he was searching for the items that heat was emanating from the fireplace he felt his stomach knot. He looked at her frantically pushing items around looking for the pieces her past. He saw the blood seeping from her hand where she had cut it on some glass. She looked up at the fireplace and then at him in horror.

"What is going on?"Gibbs bellowed trying figure out why two of his agents were crawling around on the ground in the middle of a crime scene. Ziva lunged toward the fireplace but this time Tony was quicker and caught her.

"I will look Ziva" He hissed at her knowing in this state she was likely to burn herself without a second thought. He looked up to Gibbs "Take her".

Gibbs walked over and picked her carefully up off the floor. Then gently but forcefully set her down on barstool. For the first time since he met Ziva 4 years ago, he honestly felt as though she might break down right here in front of them both. He bent over so that she could not avoid him and looked into her eyes. "What is in the box?" he asked again.

"All I have left of them." she replied softly tears brimming in her eyes.

"Who?" Gibbs pushed. Tony began picking through the fireplaces smoldering remains.

"My family" she looked past him to see if Tony had found what she feared.

His heart sank when he saw the claps for the cigar box. Ziva saw Tony's face and the tears that were brimming in her eyes began to fall. She fell into Gibbs' arm.

Tony and Ziva were now driving in silence to Tony's apartment. At some point Tony had picked her up and carried her out to the car. She remembered him actually putting her seatbelt on for her. She watched as Tony and Gibbs had spoken dramatically outside the car before they had left but she had not heard a word of it.

"I am sorry" she said quietly but in the silence of the car it sounded so loud to her ears.

Tony looked stunned.

"I should have not lost control like that" she continued feel very guilty. "It was very unprofessional of me."

"Ziva, I know you like to think so but there is no rule book to how you are supposed feel or express those feelings." He said quietly. "I know those pictures and things were probably the most important possessions you had plus I don't think you are thinking that strait with all the pain killer running through your body, those thing tend to wreak havoc on people's emotional state"

She reached out and took his hand in hers. They continued the drive in a comfortable silence for awhile.

"So now this has become personal, first they try to kill me now they try to hurt me is that not a little backwards?" she mused out loud. She felt him squeeze her hand. "I do not get it."

"Neither do I." Tony agreed. Amazed still at the level of access Ziva was giving to him to what she was feeling.

"I am more equipped to handle them trying to kill me then this" she started quietly. "Between the leg and the box I feel weak" she said tentatively wondering what Tony reaction would be to afraid to look at him she just stared ahead. He squeezed her hand.

Tony felt his heart break and his blood begin to boil in angry at these people who would hurt her.

He still had not said anything to her confession Ziva started to think about why she had told him those things. When she had told him she loved him there was no admission back to her. She started to feel stupid and began to pull her hand away from him. He held on to it tighter pulling towards him.

He stopped the car outside his apartment. Then and only then did he turn to talk to her. Ziva kept looking straight ahead as if she was now afraid to look into his eyes. With his other hand he pulled her chin to face him.

"Look at me" he whispered carefully. "There has never been a moment were I have seen you be weak. You Ziva are one of the strongest people I have ever known. Showing your feeling with two people you would trust your life with does not make you weak. I love you Ziva David and you have never been weak." With that he pulled her into a passionate kiss that she instantly returned.

"Now would you like a piggy back ride in" He grinned at her loving the sound of her laughter.


	6. Red Orchid

**A/N: Sorry I got a little stuck with all the Tiva stuff but there is an actually story I have worked out so hopefully this will move us further along in the story. I am most worried about the Abby parts. I am so not sure of anything I write for her; I honestly think she is the hardest. Thanks for all the wonder reviews they make me smile. :)**

Her wet hair tangled in front of her face as she hobbled though the hallway to the living room.

"Ziva wait" Tony called out from the other room. "Let me help you"

"I am not an invalid" she snarled back at him. The past hour had been spent with Tony helping her take a bath and wash her hair; which at times were erotic and at times completely infuriating.

"I am not child, I can do most things on my own" she continued to bellow at him partial in English but mostly in what he assumed was Hebrew. He stood leaning against the doorway smirking as he watched her butt waggle in the air as she practically crawled her way to the couch. After what had happened earlier at her apartment he was actually happy to hear that edge of determination come back to her voice.

"Stop watching my butt DiNozzo!" not bothering to turn around to verify that she was right; finally tossing herself on the couch. She started pushing her hair out of her face and began cursing silently she had left her hair band in the bathroom plus she forgot to take a brush.

As if someone was reading her mind Tony was handing her the brush and the hair band plus a bottle of water. He was grinning like he just won the war.

"Thank you" she eyed him carefully. "I am grateful, but I am not a child"

"Nope" he sat down next to her, pulling her injured leg up to the coffee table.

"Definitely not a child" He spoke in her ear as he eyed her seductively. She was about to pull her hair up when he pulled her chin to face him, He leaned in and kissed her slowly the passion began to build between the two.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"It has been two weeks!" Ziva yelled "I need out of this apartment, I want to go back to work"

"Gibbs said Monday" Tony was trying to control the situation.

"I want to know who tried to kill me; I cannot do that hiding in your apartment" the frustration peak through the anger. "He only lets you come in for a few hours at time because he thinks I need to be sat on like a baby"

"Babysitter" He corrected then bit his tongue when she glared. "Look I brought you a present" He handed her SIG to her with a smile. The other thing she had been complaining about for the whole time. "And Abby will be by later... just to visit she misses you" he added quickly.

"Do you know anything new?" She prompted him.

"McGee is making progress on the money transfers; as soon as I know you will know, ok?" he sighed and kissed her forehead. He knew that for her not be completely mobile and having to rely on anyone was hard enough let alone to have someone trying to kill her. He felt her nodded.

"I am fine" she signed laying on the couch getting comfortable then picking up her book.

Those three words out her mouth were the ones he hated the most. He knew that she had just ended the argument she had just closed it off.

"What time is Abby coming?" trying to sound happy.

"In an hour or two." He replied as he set her cell on the table next to her stack of books, a couple bottles of water, and her newly reissued SIG. She smiled up at him and his heart melted.

"Tony, the investigation is going nowhere; at some point we need to change the balance of power" she said carefully not trusting herself to look at him. "I cannot nor will I hide in your apartment indefinitely."

He kneeled down next to the couch so that his face was inches from her. "I will not let you play with your life like it does not matter. None of us will you are too important to us" he hissed in her ear angry at her suggestion. "You are not bait!" he glared at her willing her to look at him. Finally, she turned to him.

"I do not know how to wait with a target on me" she stared back "I will not play cat and dog with this person"

Tony smiled "Cat and mouse its cat and mouse." She looked confused "A cat plays with his food and you my dear are no mouse you are my ninja cat" he explained as he started kissing her neck up to her jaw as a smile danced in her eyes.

"You better go or Gibbs will kill you" she laughed and He finally let go of her lips. He went running out the door.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Abby came bursting through the door about an hour later and practically jump on top of Ziva.

She finally sat Indian style on floor next to Ziva.

It was good to be liked Ziva thought as she smiled at the Goth in pigtails sitting before her.

"Tell me" Abby immediately began to prod her friend.

"Tell you what" Ziva replied coyly.

"Oh come on" Abby cried "So is he as good in there as he claims" point towards the bedroom.

Ziva blushed, shook her head and began to smile. Before looking at Abby and laughing.

"Hey" Abby exclaimed animatedly pulling a box from her bag "I brought you a present"

Ziva carefully open the box to reveal the pinkest pair of girly Pajamas Ziva thought she had ever seen. The pink tee shirt top had a larger dark pink circle in the front with the phrase 'Ninja Girl' written in black. The PJ pants were pink with darker pink dots and black skull and bones centered in each one of them. Ziva smirked wondering when she would ever have the guts to wear this as she place it carefully back in the box.

"Thank you Abby"

"I had to special order them and everything" Abby grinned from ear to ear. She liked pushing Ziva a bit in the girly area. "You have to wear them for Tony tonight, trust me he will go 'Ga Ga'"

"Ga Ga?"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tony was in the bullpen with McGee and Gibbs trying to track the money. Thankfully, Vance had pulled all other cases from them stating "I am not going back to the Deputy Director of Mossad without any answers so get me some."

"Do we have anything new" Gibbs yelled looking between Tony and McGee "I want to know who this 'RED ORCHID' assassin is!"

"Boss he is the best, we only think it's him from the account" McGee tried to reason with Gibbs.

"What about the information Mossad sent over?" He bellowed.

"Not much in there, they believe he is French or Italian. They first noticed him about 10 years ago. Apparently, he is very efficient they have even hired him a few times. All the files seem to indicate is that he stays away from Mossad and they stay away from him"

"Do we know if he is Mossad?" Gibbs shot back "Have you told Ziva any of this yet?"

"I guess he could be Mossad but why and would they be this sloppy? No you told me to wait" Tony asked confused.

"Maybe we should start asking Ziva?" Gibbs mused loudly.

Gibbs phone rang loudly on the desk behind him.

'_**Abby**'_ The id lit up.

He sighed answering the phone "What up Abs?"

"Gibbs" Abby screamed.

"Abs?" Gibbs yelled back into the phone. He heard the sounds of gunfire in the background. He grabbed his SIG, keys and badge from the desk. Tony and McGee were already running out of the squad room. "Abs?"

"Gibbs… Someone is shooting through the window." Abby yelled into the phone. "Ziva come back here!"

'_Tell them sniper Abby' Ziva hissed at her_

"Sniper Gibbs Sniper" Abby cried hysterically through the phone.

Gibbs heard Abby let loose a full throated blood curdling scream and the phone drop.


	7. I never thought you were a choir girl Ze

Chapter 7

Ziva was beginning to believe that this was just going to be her recurring nightmare. She had seen the reflection of the scope and thrown herself on top of Abby as the first shot shattered the glass. She held Abby tightly against her as the girl began to scream and she felt the adrenalin shoot thru her body.

"Abby!" she yelled at her "crawl back fast but stay down go to the hallway" when she didn't respond "Abby!" she yelled again this time Abby nodded and began to move back. As another shot rang out in the apartment.

They had moved back to the hallway and leaned up against the wall.

Damn Ziva thought I left my phone on the table. "Abby where is your phone?"

"I…in…my bag" She sobbed. The bag lay in the middle of the room but it was closer than hers.

"Stay here do not move" Ziva yelled as she stretched herself across the floor as another bullet came right above her head and lodged against the kitchen wall. She tossed the bag back to Abby.

"Call Gibbs!" she ordered

Ziva pulled herself behind the large chair trying to figure out how to get her SIG that was still lying on the coffee table right in front of the window. She heard Abby behind her calling Gibbs and Abby screamed as another bullet came flying in and lodging in Tony's plasma TV. "oh" Ziva grimaced that's going to hurt she thought. Making a reach for her gun but it was too far and she couldn't run as another bullet rang out breaking the coffee table.

"Gibbs… Someone is shooting through the window." Abby yelled into the phone. Another bullet flew lodge in the chair next to Ziva. "Ziva come back here!"

'Tell them sniper Abby' Ziva hissed at her. She started to try and move back to Abby.

"Sniper Gibbs Sniper" Abby cried hysterically through the phone. Abby reach out to Ziva as another bullet came crashing thru into Abby's arm she screamed and recoiled.

"Abby!" Ziva screamed launching herself towards her friend landing with a thud next to her pain radiating up from her broken leg as it hit the ground. She pulled herself next to a wailing Abby.

"Abby let me see" She roughly pulled her arm towards her to access the damage. Thank God Ziva exhaled it was only a flesh wound. She reaches the phone and the speaker button as she applied pressure to the wound

"Are you guys there?!" She yelled as she began to rip the bottom of one of Tony's tee shirts.

"Ziva are you guys alright?" Tony voice filled the room with the screeching of tires competing with his voice.

Another shot rang thru the apartment as she was tending to Abby's wound causing Ziva to fall on her to give her protection.

"Get those MP in the lobby to roof on the building to the west he is getting a better angle on us." Ziva ordered completely ignoring Tony's question. "Gibbs, 50 caliber action 8 shot fired 4 more till he has to reload, yes?" she questioned.

"No, 2 or 12 unless he has a back up clip" Gibbs voice came thru.

Ziva took the strips of shirt and began tying them around Abby's arm.

"Abby you are fine, I know it hurts, but you will be just fine" she tried to comfort the sobbing girl. Shot 9 cracked threw and lodge in the far wall of the hallway just above her head causing Abby to start crying louder and making Ziva furious. "Shit"

"Where are you guys?" The irritation in her voice shot thru the phone "Tony please, tell me you have a shotgun somewhere in this apartment, I could take him out from here" she didn't realize that she had said the last part so loud until Gibbs voice boomed through the phone.

"Stay put David!"Gibbs growled. "We will be there McGee sent the MPs over to the building. How's Abby?"

Ziva swallowed her guilt as she looked down on her friend. "She has a flesh wound right arm" Ziva said quietly.

Gibbs squealed the car up to the entrance of Tony's building all exiting quickly. As McGee's phone rang, he took the call as they ran into the building.

"They secured the roof, sniper policed his brass, Boss" as they ran up four flights of stairs to the apartment.

Tony unlocked the apartment the 3 of the rushed in to see Ziva sitting with her back to wall her head facing up with her eyes closed and her arm around a sobbing Abby sitting in her lap.

Without opening her eyes Ziva said quietly "Tony I am buy you a shot gun for you birthday"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Abby was sitting on the table in Autopsy while Ducky patched her with a few stitches.

"There you go my dear" Ducky patted her good arm. "It just a small flesh wound, I'm getting you some antibiotics and some pain killers."

Abby smiled she was feeling much better now. The doors swished open and Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo entered.

"Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"She will be fine Jethro, small flesh wound 4 stitches; Ziva had stopped the bleeding before we arrived."

Gibbs walked over to Abby giving her a peck on the cheek. "How you holding up Abs?"

"I'm better now; but what did you guys do to piss Ziva off so much?"She asked looking pointedly at each one of them.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"She was talking to her father in the truck on the way over; then she started cursing the 3 of you, whatever you did you better apologize she save my life."

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Here" a voice from the side door announced herself.

McGee lost it first his face turning red and laughter spiting from his mouth. Tony's mouth open and then close he tried desperately not to laugh. Even the unflappable Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled trying to repress his laughter.

Ziva stood there on her crutches looking completely pissed off and ridicules in the pink Ninja Chick PJ's that Abby had given her hours before.

"Look my clothing options are limited right now" she got more upset as she watched them

"You look so cute" Abby laughed.

"Stop it now! Do not think with broken leg I could not still kill you all with my bare hands" She barked at them. That sent McGee over the edge and Tony was right behind him. She waited till they calmed down.

Frustrated she move over until she stood in front of Tony and glared "Give me your jacket, now"

He pulled off his suit jacket and helped her get into while trying not to laugh. "You do look really cute" he whispered in her ear. "Maybe later you will let me take it off of you?"

She waited till she faced him and gently tapped her hand against his cheek. "Doubtful" she replied sarcastically.

"So when were you guys going to tell me about orchidée rouge?" She said icily to her teammates.

They remained silent. Sarcastically adding "Really! You let my father tell me?"

She stared at Gibbs "When did you stop trusting me?" _I know when, she thought viciously to herself, _

_when I fell apart all over my living room. _He held her stare as he walked over to her.

Gibbs knew what she was thinking "I never did" he smacked the back of her head to punctuate the point. "Upstairs now" looking at all three of them. They all began exiting when Ducky pulled Gibbs back for a moment. When Ducky was sure Ziva was out earshot. "Jethro, she needs to sit and put that leg up. She is in a fair amount of pain and she is refusing pain killers" Gibbs nodded and went to join his team in the elevator.

"You guys are growling at the wrong tree" Ziva tries to point out to them

"Barking" Tony and McGee said in unison.

"What?"

"Why?" Gibbs asked cutting the conversation off with his back to them.

The doors dinged as she answered "He would not take a contract on me" she simply passing them all out of the elevator stunned.

"Why do you believe that? David" Gibbs questioned.

"Well, how do you say he likes my pants, yes?" she smiled at them

Tony was smiling she looks so cute in those PJ's a head slap brought him back into the conversation.

Gibbs rolled his eye. "David sit" pointing to her chair "and put that leg up and as much as DiNozzo might disagree that is not much of reason for him not to take the contract"

Ziva groaned start to stand up again.

"You sit there with your leg up and participate or you are going back to autopsy" Gibbs growled. Ziva nodded.

"Do you either of you have my backpack?"

"I have it" Tony replies but does not move.

"Can I have it?" She prods him. He walks to his desk and pulls it from behind, hand it to her. "I need a Mossad number for this call" Ziva proceed to dump the contents out on her desk picking up a knife she makes a slit in the bottom lining of the pack pulling a phone SIM card. "I need a cell please" taking Tony's from his hand she pulled it apart and placed the new SIM card in the back and closed it up. "McGee I need you to trace this call and then forget the number can you do that?"

She rattled off the 2 numbers to him and waited for him. "I'm ready"

Gibbs and Tony watched as she dialed a foreign number from memory and place the phone on speaker.

On the third ring a foreign voice picked up the phone "Salut"

"Allò, Marcel" Ziva purred into the phone.

"How is my little pixie assassin?" He had instantly known who it was and set upon teasing her. "It has been too long I have missed you" he gushed

Ziva smiled and rolled her eyes "If you are trying to kill me Marcel you should have taken more money"

"You are the Mossad contract?" he laughed surprised.

"Like you did not know" she spoke sarcastically.

"Ok, so I knew" he laughed "I told the Henri to warn Mossad"

"So you did not take the contract?" she flirted but Ziva had long knew the answer. McGee came running over handing her piece of paper telling where the trace led. 'Rio' she smirked and hand the paper to Gibbs.

"Mon Cherie I told you I would never kill until I have ravished you first" with dramatic flourish.

Tony was getting increasingly more agitated as Ziva flirted with him.

"What would you tell the blond next to you in bed, Marcel?" he laughed but loving the comeback. "I have miss you Pixie" this time Marcel voice was lace with sincerity.

"Lean over and give Henri a kiss for me" she said looking up Tony who just got it. "Hey Marcel, they are using one of your accounts for the payout"

"Do you have the number?"

McGee passed her the number and she read it off to him "Henri is looking it up? So Pixie any babies yet?"

Ziva actually blushed. "Very funny, NO!"

"Hey Henri and I are waiting to be Godparents here and we are not getting any younger"

"Hey Pixie" another male voice entered the conversation.

"Henri, how's business?"

"Can't complain, ok that account was confiscated by CIA about 8 years ago"

"Do you know who?"

"Nope, but I could get into it if you would like?"

"No, but could you find out who took the contract"

"I will see what I can find out, Stay safe love."

"Thanks Henri"

"Pixie girl" Marcel's voice came back on the line "don't let them knock you down"

"I will not"

"Adieu mon amour" he whispered

"Adieu Marcel" she smiled hanging up the phone.

Gibbs, McGee and Tony were all just staring at her.

"What?" she looked at them confused

"You are friends with the 'Red Orchid' assassin?" Gibbs even looked surprised.

She nodded. She instantly felt insecurity rise up inside of her. She scolded herself this is why she could not let people close. She held her breath looking back at them.

Tony started to laugh "Only you David would be friends with an international assassin" he started to laugh harder shaking his head "I gotta hear this story"

"Not now DiNozzo, McGee CIA find that account!" Gibbs barked "Good Job, David" He took off towards the director's office.

Tony moved closer to her as soon as Gibbs had disappeared.

"You are disappointed, yes?" she asked him nervously.

Tony looked at her for moment "Do you remember when I told you that your past would not scare me away?" she nodded "I never thought you were a choir girl Zee Vah." He smiled leaning down and kissed her. "Oh and I love the pink" kissing her again.

"Oh crap" McGee sputtered "Tony"

"What do you got Prooobie?" Tony asked as he leered at Ziva.

"This is not good" McGee got nervous

"What did you find? And how did you find it so fast?" Tony questioned walking over to McGee.

"I've pulled these files before" McGee answered "La Grenouille"


End file.
